The Voyage
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: "Ve What is it like where you come from?" The auburn native asked. "Well there's no paper, no wild animals, no religion, everything is technology ran, it's a man against man world." New world versus Our World. GerIta, Spamano, UsUk, PruCan. Rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first Fanfiction and I've been driving myself crazy trying to push myself into actually putting this on here. And I thought to myself, why not? So here it is! I hope you guys enjoy the read. And please review, some feedback would be a real confidence boost for me to write some more good or bad excepted. Human names used.**  


******I do not own Hetalia or it's characters...just thought I'd put that out there.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure-a you don't want-a to come with-a me?" He asked gently, holding his lovers hands for the last time.

"No-a, I can't, I have to watch over-a my fratello's and thee others." She/he cried. "Promise me you'll come-a back." (Fratello=brother (Italian))

"Si, I understand and-a I promise!" He nodded. "Feliciano, I have-a something-a to tell you." He stared into her big golden-brown eyes, about to tell her, then left it at: "Ti amo." (Si=yes, Ti amo= I love you (Italian))

"Si, me too." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Time to go, mon ami, I can only bring you to se bord-er and that's eet." Francis said from his car. (Mon ami=My friend (French))

"Si, that's-a fine, give-a me a minute please-a." He yelled back.

"Bien sûr." He said returning to his vehicle. (Bien sûr= Of course ( French))

"Listen-a here-a Feliciano, if-a I don't-a come back!" He said sternly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Roma! You're-a scaring me!" She said throwing herself against him in a embrace.

"I'm a wanted-a man out-a there! I can't tell-a what-a they'll do, if I come-a back, just please-a, don't-a

TWEET TWEET TWEEET

"Ack! Gilbird! Get dein fluffy arsch back hier, WEEEEESSST!" This immediately woke the German up, as his older bruder chased a sud riddled Gilbird across their small apartment complex, trashing their home in the process. (dein=your, arsch=ass, hier=here, bruder=brother (German))

"Bruder, I told you not to use ze zoap on him, he cleans himzelf!" He yelled rubbing his eyes, and immediately started to make the bed.

"I vanted to vasch him before ve left für ze ship und_West, are you feeling okay?"

"Ja. Vhy?" he said absentmindedly smoothing out the sheets. (Ja= yes)

"You didn't fluff ze kopfkissen, you alvays fluff ze kopfkissen vhen Bett machen." The older German stated, watching his bruder. "Iz it zat dream again?" (Kopfkissen= pillow, Bett Machen= Bed making)

"Nein, I'm just tired iz all, now hurry up und hilf me load our bags, in ze auto." He ordered and his bruder followed, perching Gilbird on top of his ivory locks. (Hilf=help, auto=car, Nein=no, Gilbird= Prussia's bird of awesomeness)

Things were different between him and his brother ever since the ground breaking Ark wave came in and flooded the world. He never used to even talk to West because of his parent's divorce, Ludwig used to live with their carefree mother on the West side of Germany, and he used to live with their strict father on the East. After the Ark they had each other's back.

"You vant the driver zeat or..?" Ludwig trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Ja, but I don't zee ze difference, you don't drive zis thing, it's automated!" He commented sliding into the driver's seat. Yes, since the Arch, people discarded values, such as religion and improved majorly on technology. For several reasons, one being that the some parts of the world are still flooded, trade is very little, the population was declining, crime increasing, and energy sources were decreasing, the world was now running on food what kind depends on what's available usually corn or potatoes. And last the world is crumbling, mankind is just giving its last big fight before it's fall. The technology is just slowing the effects.

"Welcome back, . Where to?" The computer screen on the dashboard.

"To werk."

"I'm sorry, voice recognition is not processing your request. Please try again."

"To werk!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, voice recogn_"

"Audio settings! Language! Deutsch!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig interfered, but Gilbert kept on, no longer was this unawesome piece of machinery going to insult the awesomeness that is his accent!

"Wilkommmen, Herr Beilschmidt. Wo_" (Welome, Mr. Beilschmidt. Where_)

"Arbeit!" (Work!)

"Zur Arbeit gehen." (Going to work)

"Thank you!" He yelled at the car.

"Es tut mir leid, system kann nicht verstehen ihre anfrage." (I'm sorry, system cannot understand your request)

"Audio einstellungen. Sprechen. English." Ludwig stated, while his brother went on raging. (Audio Einstellungen= Audio settings)

"Welcome." The car droned.

"West!" Gilbert complained, but as usual Ludwig tuned him out.

"News."

"This is World news, this weekend a repersentive of each of the countries are announced to take the voyage to find new resources in the Outlands: China's famed restaurant owner Wang Yao, Russia's Sky Captain Ivan Braginski, Germany's Chief and Vice Chief of special Ops Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Spain's leader of foreign affairs Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Japan's CEO of the Honda company Kiku Honda, Austria-Hungary's duchess and lord Hedevary and Edelstein, America's secretary of state Alfred Jones, and England's famed writer and soon to be King Arthur Kirkland. Even though Japan and China are at war, it is reassured no violence will take place between the two. And it's even a less chance of violence due to the Hunger Game system, most but 4 were chosen at random. All 8 countries have been represented. And the voyage will be taking off this afternoon at the Barcelona seaport. " The news woman spurted.

This all began when England sent their own journey to Ireland, and found the abundance of potatoes. And after the second big age of Imperialism, the greed for resources gave birth to the suspicion that all outland countries were flourishing with natural resources, those countries would be: United Scandinavia, the whole continent of Africa, South America, India, and South Asia, also France and Italy. All of these countries stood firm in their values and ways of life and shut themselves in sticking to their old ways not making any sort of contact with 'civilized' countries, being stamped as savages and villanized.

But really, they had no idea what's in store….

* * *

"All right let's go over the rules for this expedition, everybody has a part. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and since the Kirkland family is paying for this expedition, I will be in the Captain's quarter's_

"Sitting on your ass!" Someone in the back yelled with an obnoxious laugh.

"Stupid American…" Arthur muttered. "We looked over all of your specialties and gave you jobs according. Ivan Braginski will be our Captain…" Everyone gasped, everyone knew that Ivan has really bad sea sickness. "Well, Mr. Braginski was rather…avid about being the Captain and Mr. Carriedo didn't seem too heartbroken about it, so he is Vice-captain. Wang Yao will be our head cook, Kiku Honda since you know most about the machinery we're using, you'll be our technician, Ludwig Beilschmidt you'll be head of weaponry, Lord Edelstein and Lady Hedevary will be in charge of entertainment, and since two of you wrote down 'being awesome' as your specialty, I'm sure you'll be 'awesome' at ship maintenance, you know who you are. We have workers for these types of things, naturally but the assignments are only in case of emergency or if they need any assistance, since the Russians only brought over 5 people plus 1 tagalong, so please be patient and kind to our crew. This time is put aside so we can get acquainted with each other, so use your time wisely! Oh, and welcome aboard The Queen Kate. May your stay be exquisite." He smiled warmly then exited the stage.

Immediately two women came around and stuck name tags on everyone, doing an absolutely terrible job. The first one had long blond hair with a white bow on her head, she had the stickers in her mouth ripped them off their base and slammed them on peoples chest, knocking at least 2 of the guests backwards, and with Ivan's she rubbed on excessively. The other one has shorter hair with a hair band, her breasts were so big it was shoving people back before she could stick the sticker on them while crying and apologizing, which was making a certain Japanese man very uncomfortable, he took it from her politely and stuck it on himself.

"So dudes! Who else put being awesome?!"The American shouted.

"He did." Ludwig pointed to his brother, drinking down the alcoholic beverages already becoming seasick, there was a reason he was in charge of land antics and him (Ludwig) in navy affairs.

"So dude, I heard from a little birdie that you might be almost as awesome as me! We should totally hang out bro!"

"Not now." Gilbert struggled to say, sea sick as can be threw up in a nearby trash can. "Not awesome."  
"Dude, you puke is Green, what'd you eat?! I know this always makes me feel better when I feel down." The American apparently named Alfred from his nametag shouted handing Gilbert a hamburger.

"I zink ze last thing he needs right now is food, vould you like to take him to ze infirmary? I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, zis is mein bruder Gilber Beilschmidt from Germany." The younger German said trying to save his brother from anymore embarrassment.

"Yeah! Cool, I AM the hero after all, I'm Alfred Jones, nice to meet ya!" Anotherr sound of Gilbert throwing up passed. "I guess I better take Robin to the bat cave, awaaay! Nananananananana BATMAN!" He said hoisting Gilbert over his shoulder on the way to the infirmary.

"Ludwig! It is so good to see you again!" Lady Elizebeta said curtsying shortly before hugging him.

"Nice to see you too." He said cracking the best smile he could, Elizebeta and his brother grew up together when she wasn't a duchess.

"Guten tag, Herr Beilschmidt. Und auf wiedersehen." Lord Edelstein stared guiding Elizabeta away, she looked back and shrugged.

Germany and Austria had been long time allies, so they had to work together on multiple occasions, but it doesn't mean they like it. Not at all, he was an aristocrat not a soldier.

It was dinner time and the table was set like an old English long table, with thankfully Chinese food.

"W-what happened to the food?" Arthur shuttered.

"Aiyaa, no plea-zing you wester-ners, if you don't like, don't eat. I did my job aru."

"Da, I agree weeth Yao, plus Chinese food eez mooch better than your bland foods, da?" smiled innocently, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder, who was brilliantly seated next to him.

"Stop calling me that aru!" Yao complained

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Wang." Arthur shook, avoiding the Russian beside him.

"Whatever, aru." He said crossing his arms and sinking into his chair is sleeves extra long.

"So dudes, I heard Beilschmidt and Toni, dealt with outlanders before, what are they like?" Alfred yelled from across the table.

"Yes for once I agree with him, how are the savages?" Arthur asked.

"Vell, I just shot at zem, I figure zer is less chance of being defeated, zey surrender aftervards anyvay, only a few shots vill do ze trick, zey are scared people." Ludwig concluded.

"Carriedo?" Arthur asked.

"It is certainly different in my country, ah-I'm landlocked and can't do much, so I fight them on our land most are warriors, but make no mistake they are fierce." Mr. Carriedo said as if a pirate telling his crew of a mystical land.

Just then a sudden crash sent everyone flying forward.

"What just happened?!" Arthur yelled.

"Toris, Eduard, Ravis, what happened?" Ivan said still smiling but demanding answers.

"Well sir_" Toris trailed on, looking at Eduard.

"It seems_" Eduard started until he was cut off.

"We're on land sir! We made it to France!" Ravis cheered jumping up and down at the window.

"Impossible! We left port only a few minutes ago, we couldn't have made it to France that quickly!" Arthur yelled.

Everyone got off the ship to witness the miracle themselves.

"Dude! We actually made it! Awesome!" Alfred cheered.

"Sh! You git! Do you want to get us killed? There are savages on this land!" Arthur shushed.

Everyone was at awe for a moment this is what land looks like with out all the sky scrapers and smog, it seemed very…foreign. They've read it in their IPad's at school when they were younger but they never imagined a world without concrete and chrome. This was it the glory days politicians talk about, it was almost like a land stuck in time, in fact it IS a land stuck in time. It took a while but…it finally clicked, their land could never recover. All those meetings and fundraising, all for something so out of their reach. Only then did they realize how precious land is, well at least some, a few thought nothing of the natural beauty and its value, but simply of raiding the land for resources and leaving it ravaged, like they were used to, still helplessly clinging to hope perhaps or just eager to see the place in flames.

The bushes ruffled as something jumped out of it, everyone pulled their guns to aim. It was a young man shirtless none the less with a tube over him, he had green eyes and brown-reddish hair with a weird sharp turned curl in his hair. Not much like they say Frenchmen look like.

"ROMANOOOOOO!" He yelled.

"What-a are you screaming for now Marcello?!" A voice said from the forest, two young men emerged from the forest, the one the voice belonged to, was a bit taller than the three, and fully clothed with a backpack on his back. This one was tanner the others and he had a dark auburn type of hair color, with hazel eyes or green… and he looked pissed, making him look a bit older than the other two and his curl was round and upright. He was too focused rubbing something on his boot off on a rock to notice the lineup of foreign men and their huge boat.

"Ve~! Fratello, there's-a people on the beach-a with-a a huge boat!" Said the last one said waving at the people, this one was shirtless as well, but he had auburn hair and fair skin but his curl was round like the other darker one.

"That's probably a seagull or somethi_AH!" He leapt and hid behind the two younger ones.

"They're speaking English?" Arthur questioned. "Everyone put the guns down…excuse me, what country are we in?" Arthur asked politely.

"Seborga." The youngest one answered still holding up his tube around himself.

"Where's that at?" Alfred asked looking around everyone just shrugged.

"It's on the border-a of France and-a Italy. I advise-a you all go-a home! This place is-a not-a welcoming to people like you. Not-a everyone is so kind." The oldest said stepping out from in between the younger ones.

"We come in peace, we only wish to borrow the resources of the land, perhaps we can speak to the leader?" Arthur smiled.

"I am-a the leader." The oldest one stepping closer to face Arthur directly.

"You're awfully young." Arthur commented laughing nervously.

"So?" He said crossing his arms.

"As I said we just want to peacefully_" Arthur started on his 'we come in peace' speech.

"Is that-a what your people say when they imperialize a nation? Our doors-a are closed-a to you people-a. You bring-a nothing but trouble." He said raising a brow smugly turning around to walk away. "Don't-a say I didn't-a tell you-a so when-a the other-a countries start attacking. Not my fucking problem."

"Yes, of course." Arthur continued to nervously chuckle.

"Vell?" Ludwig asked.

"I say we take resources by force, da?" Ivan cheered setting down his bags, which suddenly appeared in his hands.

"And start a war?" Arthur questioned.

"Our veaponry is vay superior to theirs, as Ludwig said zey are a scared people, zis is easy, your country usually has no problems vith doing this, ja? I have to say I am very disappointed vith ze heir of the throne. But vhat can I expect you are a peasant after all." Lord Edelstein spoke up. "Come Lady Elizabeta." She looked sorrowfully at Arthur and turned to join Lord Edelstein, with whom everyone went with, except 3.

"He has a point Artie, we can't go without those resources, our countries survival is depending on us, no matter how much I don't want to." Arthur said looking out onto the land sorrowfully as if saying 'sorry' to the land and its people.

"Wow, I had no idea you were capable of such deep words, Alfred." Arthur complimented.

"Sure thing dude." He said placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder's before running up the ramp to get his things.

"Every empire, however, tells itself and the world that it is unlike all other empires, that its mission is not to plunder and control but to educate and liberate." Arthur recited.

"Who's is that?" Carriedo spoke up.

"Edward Said, he's a Palestinian- American." Arthur informed him

Carriedo also looked sorrowful, even though his country has done the same in the past, they were both in similar but somewhat different positions. Arthur volunteered to be there while Carriedo fought tooth and nail trying to avoid being in this exact spot. Arthur had been preparing himself all this time, Carriedo? I wouldn't doubt if he cried, that old stone hearted conquistador long and gone or so he thought.

"I see… he's right." He uttered before leaving to go retrieve his own things.

"I know." He whispered to the wind, _I know_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I thought it would be really sad if I gave up on this, cause I really do like this story line. So please if you feel the same, leave a review. Because after this one, and no one likes, I'll stop.**

**I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. Wish I did though:)**

* * *

They slept on the ship, and they all had their own rooms, so no more afternoon interruptions because of Gilbird's illogical feeding and bathroom schedule for Ludwig. It's a wonder how his brother gets sleep at night. But unfortunately Ludwig found himself unable to sleep, already having adjusted his sleep schedule to them.

Also, he kept thinking about the 3 savages they encountered, they were really different than the savages he'd presumed they'd be. They spoke English, why, and how? I have no idea. The only way to know that now is to go see for himself, which he's sure he'll see tomorrow with the others as they were forced to drive them out of the land. But something kept bothering him, something was wrong. He wanted to know more about this strange new land, as childish as it sounded. It was so different from the battles, he's fought. They were usually attack first torture later, today they did neither, in fact they had warned them…why?

Curiosity took over him and he packed a small bag of necessities, water, food, 3 full clips, his gun, a coat, and a land map. And snuck out of the ship in the windy pitch dark night of the beach, nothing above him but the stars and the sound of the waves, none of which he's heard or seen so crisply.

"Going somewhere, mi amigo?" A voice asked, he saw the glint of green eyes. It was Carriedo., leaning up against the doorway with his own bag.

"Ja. I guess curiosity took me over." He admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't go alone, amigo. Especially in a land like this, you see, my interest was piqued as well." He had a look of mischief in his eyes.

Despite my suspicions about his intentions, I knew it was better to have him accompany me.

We stepped over and cut down some plant life and finally came across a small village. The people were dancing, playing instruments and the women were wearing colorful clothes, and the men danced with them except three. There sat the 3 boys they had saw earlier in pinstriped suits and fedoras, they practically looked like triplets if it weren't for their small differences, such as their eye color, hair color, hair parts, their curl shape, and facial expressions.

They both watched in awe as the younger brothers were swept away by women to go dance with the ladies, while the oldest just sat back, when a man made rudely through the crowd on his way in front of him, and bowed respectfully, and they talked for a while before walking off together, the brother didn't seem too pleased about it.

"Watch if you'd like mi amigo, but I'm going to follow the two." Carriedo spoke out standing from his crouched position in the bushes, without a care. It was clear the villagers were too busy partying to see them. Ludwig stood and followed Carriedo hiding behind a tree while the two talked.

"What is it Sadiq?" The leader asked.

"Marry me, already. Let both our lands become one." The stranger said pulling the smaller man closer to his in which he was promptly pushed away.

"Hell no! I'm a man!" The village leader argued.

"Such old closed minded beliefs." He taller man frowned.

"Of course it is, I'm Catholic! And I'll be damned if I have to marry you, my people are fine without your barbaric warriors."

"I can protect you Lovino." He said sweetly.

"Don't try that, you asshole! You only want the land! Vaffanculo!"

"Listen here! You little shit! I've been patient with you, you will marry me whether you like it or not!" He yelled harshly, but the smaller man did not flinch, instead keeping an even defiant stare.

"Kiss my ass, Sadiq, you can yell as much as you want, the land will never be yours." He spat.

"Is that so?" He challenged.

"Yeah, it is." He retorted crossing his arms.

"You will be though." He said darkly grabbing Lovino and throwing him to the ground, then swiftly getting on top of him before he could get up.

"Y-you bastard, what do you think you're doing?!" He yelled his face turning red.

"What does it look like?" The taller man licked at his lips.

"Si, what do you think you're doing?" A voice said darkly and all of a sudden someone was putting a blade to Sadiq's neck.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked surprised slowly rising.

"I am no one, get off of him or you'll lose your cojones. And we wouldn't want that now, verdad?" Carriedo winked devilishly, stepping in, the blade steadily following Sadiq's jugular as he rose. "Lovi, are you okay?"

"S-si, you bastard, I didn't need your help." The man stood dusting off his suit.

"Si, si, amado, I'm sure." Carriedo says sheathing his sword.

"Go fuck yourself!" He stood up and walked away.

"Why would I do that? That's what I have you for! Come back Lovi~!" He yelled worriedly, not stopping. Because of Sadiq, which he seconds later beat the living day lights out of, really it was quite scary to Ludwig, Antonio had always been an happy and care free man, and all of a sudden he got possessive and protective, something he usually doesn't do unless you mess with his tomato garden, at least that's what he's heard on TV.

All of a sudden Ludwig felt like he was intruding.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"Si! I met Lovino a long time ago, I helped him escape when he was captured, and I also secretly sneak on ships on my weeks off that supply this land to see him." He sounded like a love stuck young man, Ludwig was glad for him but, doesn't it go against his job?

"We supply them?" Ludwig gasped.

"Si, on the down low though, big corporations send them supplies to try to get them to loosen up and start trading with them as well, but they send back any technology they send, fearing it'll corrupt them."

"So you know these people? And you're going to let us pillage this land?"

"No, I already broke all the guns, they others only have their personal weapons, all ammo were dumped into the sea."

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Huh? Isn't that obvious? I love mi Lovinito, I wouldn't want him or anyone else in this village hurt. They're good people, they just have a different culture, we've imperialized enough, verdad?"

"I suppose, we still need those supplies."He pointed out.

"Si, mi querido already set that up for you so we can leave." He said happily. "But I think I'll be staying, it's about time, I can't keep traveling back and forth, it just isn't realistic, with all this tension with the motherland and the outlands going on." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I see, but how about the throne? Your country wants you to run the country next."

"I know, but I cannot, you see, I have come down with an illness and will not be recovering from it, I want to spend what time I have left with mi Lovinito." He smiled still.

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"It's from an old war wound, I deserve it. I would have no regrets on dying from it, if it weren't for me leaving mi Lovinito." He explained.

"Does he know?" Ludwig asked.

"I haven't told him, but I think he knows." He said rubbing the back of his neck again.

The bushes began to move, we both go on guard.

"Ve~! Big brother Toni! What are you doing here? Where's fratello?" One of the younger brothers said emerging from the bushes.

"Hola Feli, I'm here for supplies, I came on the ship yesterday, as for your hermano, he's probably sulking somewhere, I must go to him soon, Sadiq went too far today."

"Ve~, poor fratello." The younger brother sighed. "Is he okay?"

"Si, he's fine. I stopped Sadiq before he even could make any actual advances. I think Lovi's pride just got hurt is all." He said pushing Sadiq's unconscious body father into the bushes behind him with his foot.

"Si, fratello does hate it when he doesn't have control of the situation. Who is this?"

"This is mi amigo, Ludwig Beilschmidt from the mainlands like me."

"Which one? "

"Germany."

"Ve~! Ich spreche Deutsch! Willkommen in das fürstentum das Seborga. Ich heiße Feliciano Vargas."

"Ich heiße Ludwig Beilschmidt." He noticed the really happy face he was making at the thought of him coming from Germany.

"I really must go see Lovi now, um…Feli can you show Ludwig around?" Carriedo said already halfway running off.

"Si!" At this moment Ludwig wanted nothing more than to just go back to the ship, after all this unloading of this huge conspiracy. But it was too late, it looked like the natives have already accepted him…and surprisingly, he accepted the natives, maybe these 'savages' aren't so bad after all.

"AHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed. "Mainlander!"

"Ach! Nein! I come in peace! Not Awesome! Weeessst!" He heard his older brother yell. Causing a face palm from Ludwig, this is going to be hard to explain….


End file.
